infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
TP-Link TL-WR841ND v7.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / TP-Link / TL-WR841N v7.0 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = TE7WR841NXV7 CPU Type = Atheros AR7241-AH1A G11061 1C 1021 (AR7241) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 400MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Serial Flash Chip = cFeon F32 - 100HIP Q01P07A F015GDA Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = 3801088 bytes RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = Zentel A3S56D40FTP-G5 A25ABF48 nvram Size = ? Switch = Atheros AR7241 (SoC) Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = U-Boot Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 9V/.85A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 7.6 x 5.1 x 1.3 in.(192 x 130 x 33 mm) USB = USB 2.0 Mod (R601(D+) R602(D-) ADD 5V,GND) Serial Port = 1 JTAG Port = No Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = v.24 sp2 - build 15778 - 20101121 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = LAN and WAN not working Yet Radio Wireless Radio = Atheros AR9287-BL1A P1X904.00C 1015 (AR9287) WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = 5dBi fixed Omni Directional Antenna X 2 Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4-2.4835GHz 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *TP-LINK TL-WR841N Flashing *http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?p=484186 *http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=82136 First setup a TFTP server which is serving the firmware file. (Only flash "factory-to-"ddwrt/openwrt files) Then we have to setup the network settings. Type the following things into the bootloader prompt. Replace ROUTERIP and SERVERIP with the right IPs. setenv ipaddr ROUTERIP setenv serverip SERVERIP Now we have to load the firmware into the memory!. Replace FACTORY-TO-OPENWRT/DDWRT.bin with the right filename of the image! ar7240> tftpboot 0x80000000 FACTORY-TO-OPENWRT/DDWRT.bin You will read something like that. The size is very important. Note it. It can differ to the example. Bytes transferred = 3932160 ('3c0000''' hex)'' The last steps are erasing the flash and writing the new image to the right address. Replace 3c0000 with the address you noted before. ar7240> erase 0x9f020000 '+0x3c0000'' ar7240> cp.b 0x80000000 0x9f020000 '''0x3c0000 ar7240> bootm 0x9f020000 Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! Revert files JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info *USB 2.0 Mod (R601(D+) R602(D-) ADD 5V,GND) vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification *WR841N(D) V7 USB 2.0 Mod (R601(D+) R602(D-) ADD 5V,GND) Category: English Documentation Category: TP-Link Category: Fix Me!